The invention relates to a decorative element or emblem for an airbag module cover.
Cover caps of airbag modules, especially of driver airbag modules, are often provided with decorative elements. In the past, these have been manufactured for the most part as rigid elements from metal, for example from aluminum, or from plastic and have been provided, inter alia, with a decorative metal coating. These decorative elements lead to a stiffening of the airbag cap in the region in which the airbag emerges in the event of a crash. In the event of a crash, these stiff heavy decorative elements may result in considerable injuries to the occupant. Furthermore, if the airbag is triggered at low temperatures, there is the risk of fragmentation, particularly with regard to filigree decorative elements.
German laid-open publication 101 00 747 A1 (hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses an airbag cover, to which a flexible plaque is fastened. This plaque is preferably a soft film-covered plastic part. When this plaque is used, although the risk of an accident is reduced, nevertheless an uncontrolled breakage and loosening of the parts of the decorative element from the cover cap in the event of a crash cannot be ruled out, particularly in the case of large compact decorative elements, such as are increasingly used.
European patent application 0 899 170 A2 (hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses an airbag cover, to which logo structures consisting of narrow web-like elements are attached. These may both be connected to one another and be attached as individual elements. As a result, particularly with regard to the last-mentioned embodiment, admittedly, the risk of the loosening of parts in the event of a crash is greatly reduced. However, logo structures consisting of web-like elements are not always desired.